Never Forget
by InForTheKill
Summary: It's a short songfic. Song has entered Eurovision Song Contest in 2012, more info inside. Rated T due to somewhat dark themes and mild paranoia on my part. Summaries are really not my thing.


_It's a song-fic based on Iceland's 2012 ESC Entry. Song is named Never Forget by _Greta Salóme & Jónsi.

Disclaimer: Really? I'd own NCIS and all this would be happening? Oh, I don't own the song either…

Just to be clear, this story doesn't fit in any timeframe or any series of events that have happened in the series, it just came to me while I was listening to this song.

* * *

_She's singing softly in the night _

_Praying for the morning light_

_She dreams of how they used to be_

_At dawn they will be free_

She was tired. Tired and scared and… resigned, as much as it pained her to admit. The poor excuse of a cell they were thrown in was too dark, the only sliver of light coming from the moon through the tiniest window.

It was still light outside when they got captured and were led to this cell capable of doing nothing about their fate.

As the light began to fade, she started singing. Songs she remembered from childhood, lullabies her mother often sang to her, chants from her religion. As the night progressed singing morphed into praying. Praying for the morning light, praying for this to be over, praying for it all to be a bad dream she'd wake up from any minute now. The only thing keeping her sane, was him being next to her.

She lets her mind drift. She dreams of a happier time before she realisedwhat the world is really made of. She dreams of how they used tro be. How after everything they put each other through, they still had each other's back.

Her thoughts turn darker at that point, when she realises that had she found a way to not let him watch her six, not to be an open book under his stare, he would have been safe, happy, laughing, oblivious even to what she had brought upon herself with her stubborness and relentless pursuit.

Chances were they wouldn't live to see another night and yet she couldn't wait for it to be over, for the dawn to come. At dawn they will be free, she thought and snorted at the irony of that very thought.

_Memories, they haunt his mind_

_Save him from the endless night_

_She whispers warm and tenderly_

"_Please come back to me"_

He's lost track of time for quite a while, all he knows is that it's dark. It has been for a while. He holds himself responsible for this. He had this feeling of impending doom all day yesterday and he blamed it on questionable chinese food.

And now there they were, lost and forgotten. 'Way to have your partner's back', he mentally headslapped himself.

He found it easier to think about the past, let his mind drift. He was thinking about everything and anything at the same time. Friends he lost , events he could have handled better and good times too. However he mostly thought about his time with her. Chances they lost, times they hurt each other, only to resurface together again but different all the same.

His mind was like a maze and truth be told, he didn't want to find a way out. He was happier there, he didn't have to worry about the future, no matter how shortlived that might be.

He must have been in really deep thought, he didn't notice her reaching out to him at first. She nudged him again. And then he heard her. Ziva's voice barely a whisper calling to him "Tony., Please come back to me"

_And when the golden sun arises far across the sea _

_The dawn will break as darkness fades_

_Forever we'll be free_

Through that little window they can see the sky getting lighter, the darkness fading. Soon enough they start hearing the commotion, shouting mostly and a few gunshots. According to the yelling something has gone wrong. They stand up as they hear footsteps getting closer.

"I'm really sorry for getting you in the middle of this, Tony", she says looking at him.

"Hey , either way, forever we'll be free.", he answers softly. At that moment the door crashes down and blinding light spills in the room…

* * *

Didn't really have it in me to actually have them killed in writing, or have them happily walk away without a scratch… So it's up to you to interpret…


End file.
